Reynolds
by PenofDOOMSDAY
Summary: Renyolds squad was wiped out. This is how they did. One-shot.


"Fuck off you pieces of shit!" Adam Reynolds screamed at the Brutes. He fired his remaining clip of his Assault Rifle at a nearby Brute. It didn't seem very fazed, instead opting to punch one of his marines on the face. Said marine flew back violently, and came to a rolling stop. Reynolds heard a sickening _crunch! _As the marine's neck snapped.

He reloaded his rifle lightning quick, and with a new-found vengeance. He fired one whole clip of it at the Brute's head. Its shield failed and he quickly dropped. Unfortunately, though, there were plenty more Brutes where they came from. One of them fired its Spiker at one of Reynolds's men, then head butted said marine, cracking his neck. It laughed menacingly.

"Sarge! We're outnumbered, we can't make it!" A marine with the name 'Jacky' written across his helmet, turned to Reynolds. His eyes quickly widened, and closed as one of the Brutes shot him in the back.

His men were quickly dwindling. Reynolds knew that. He was a sergeant, but he didn't know the answer to everything, damn it!

There were some things he couldn't do. And this was one of them. Reynolds was going to die, he knew that. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

A pack of Grunts waddled out onto the front lines. They fired their Plasma Pistols at Reynolds's squad. More and more crumpled into a heap, screaming. Only five were left with him. Only five. Son of a bitch, those Covie bastards.

One of them screamed "Semper Fi, Bitches!" followed by two _bangs! _As the frag grenades he threw wiped out most of the Grunts and a Brute.

Said marine fired his Assault Rifle on the coming covies. He fired a few rounds before it clacked. Empty. He checked his pockets for mags, but found none. A look of horror washed across his face. Before it was replaced by fierce determination.

He held his rifle by the barrel, and smacked a Grunt on the head with the butt of his rifle. The Grunt was thrown of its feet, and onto a Brute's dead body.

"Who wants some, huh?" he screamed at the top of lungs.

A Brute walked a little towards him, a little too close for the marine. He sprinted up to the Brute, and hit him again and again with the butt of his rifle. The Brute was momentarily shocked, giving the marine an advantage.

He picked up a dead Grunt's Plasma Pistol, and held the trigger. The green blob grew to its fullest, making the Pistol convulse in the marine's hand. Reynolds heard a sickening _crack! _As the marines wrists broke. He screamed in pain and let go of the trigger.

This all happened in a few seconds. Reynolds tried to focus on his own problems before helping the marine.

Two Grunts and a Brute were advancing on him. Said Brute had a Carbine now, instead of the usual Spiker.

The Grunts opened fire on him, though the shots were grossly inaccurate. A few grazed his shins, though.

Reynolds fired at one Grunts head, killing it. He kicked the other on the face. Using the rest of his clip, and his last, Reynolds fired at the Brute. It laughed, before Reynolds silenced it with his Magnum.

He turned to face the marine.

It was facing another Brute. Before, of course, he got gut punched. And it didn't punch him with a fist like they usually do, no. This one got a little smart. It punched him with its fingers out straight, right under his ribs. This punch ripped the marine's skin, exposing his muscle.

The marine screamed out in pain, though not dying. He crumpled on the ground in a heap.

The Brute walked towards him, and looked at the marine with pure disgust.

Reynolds was too stunned to act. He'd regret this for the rest of his life. Though, he wasn't sure how long that would be.

"You're Vermin. All of you, Vermin. We will activate the holy rings, and gain our pathway to freedom. You shall not prevent us from doing that," it paused to spit on his face "Vermin."

The marine laughed. He laughed, and said "My name's not 'Vermin' asswipe. My name is Daniel Anders, and I am about to end your life."

He looked down at his palm, the Brute following suit. There, sat a bright blue ball with orange symbols on one end. The marine thumbed the button at the top of the ball. It began to smoke and hiss.

Daniel half-threw, half-dropped the grenade onto the Brute's leg. It cried out in shock, and anger.

Daniel died in a pool of his own blood, shortly before the Brute blew up into a million pieces with a "Dwoah!"

Reynolds held back a tear. He spun on his heels to face the rest of his men, finding them dead.

Reynolds laughed. What did it matter? He, Adam Reynolds was going to die by the hands of a fucking Brute.

He was going to try to kick, bite, and hit his way out, though. This Brute was going to kill him unpleasantly.

One of them carried him by the neck, though they were careful not to squeeze _too_ hard.

It threw Reynolds onto a log/bridge. Reynolds crouched, and then turned on his heels to face the Brute. He quickly made an uppercut. That certainly didn't work. His fists bounced off its shield

"Motherfu…" was all Reynolds could manage before the Brute punched him, not to its full strength, on his arm. It was probably dislocated now.

Reynolds didn't care.

The Brute did, however. He took Reynolds neck, and pressed a little.

"_Tell me its location!_" it said in the most menacing and threatening voice it could.

Reynolds wasn't fazed. He let out a thin smile.

"Kiss… my… ass."

The Brute moved its fist to connect with Reynolds gut, but instead he got a whole barrage of pink needles stuck to its head.

It let out a horrifying scream, before Reynolds jumped down.

He heard a satisfying _boom!_

Reynolds turned to face his savior. He was met with a towering figure incased in green armor with a golden faceplate staring at him.

Reynolds grabbed an Assault Rifle on the ground, before realizing 'Daniel' was stenciled on it.

"Brute Chieftain. Phantom... pinned us down. Killed my men." Reynolds looked away at the last sentence.

A gloved hand clasped his shoulder. He turned to face The Chief.

Master Chief, the savior of the universe. He looked at Reynolds, de-polarized his visor a little to look directly into Reynolds's eyes.

He nodded, polarized his visor, and turned away to soldier on.

Reynolds took the rifle, found some extra clips and followed The Chief.

Maybe he knew what it felt like to be the last one.

Reynolds didn't know that. But he knew that he was going to kick some major ass for his comrades.

Semper Fi.

* * *

**A little one-shot, because I can. Review please. You will getz a Cookie!**


End file.
